


A Plot is Resolved

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the Indeedsir weekly drabble challenge, "dialogue only." A sequel to the drabble <i>A Plot is Hatched</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plot is Resolved

"Sir?"

"Yes, Jeeves?"

"About your manuscript, sir."

"Well, what is it? You have the soupiest look on your dial, old thing."

"I understand this is intended as a work of fiction, but your words regarding my role in your life run a great risk of misinterpretation."

"Nonsense, Jeeves. You are the finest specimen of humanity I've ever met: a paragon in every way."

"Sir, I hesitate to contradict you, but one might easily draw the conclusion from your story that... that you are in love with me."

"Hmm. So one might."

"Sir?"

"Really, Jeeves. Just kiss me."

"With pleasure, sir."


End file.
